Electrical headers are commonly used as interconnection devices for electrically connecting printed circuit boards (PCB) to electrical connectors. Typically, the electrical header comprises a plurality of terminal posts or pins arranged in one or more rows in the header. Socket contacts of female connectors, which connectors may be used to terminate conductors of an electrical cable, are received in the electrical header to make electrical contact with the male terminal posts or pins.
To assist the user in separating the female connector from the terminal posts in the electrical header, due to the significant frictional forces existing between the female contacts and the terminal posts, headers containing ejector mechanisms are in common practice. Ejector mechanisms comprising manually operable ejector levers wherein the ejector levers are mounted adjacent the endwalls of the header are known. Such an end-mounted ejector mechanism is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,388, which is assigned to the same assignee as the subject invention. Because it has become desirable in inter-connection devices to increase the density of connections made to a PCB, for example, eject headers having ejector levers mounted on the sidewalls of the headers have been developed. Sidewall mounted ejectors permit the headers to be mounted on the PCB with the endwalls of such headers arranged in abutting relation.
One problem associated with the known sidewall mounted ejectors is a weakened housing structure due to the manner in which the ejector levers are mounted. In such headers, a full section of the sidewall is typically left open, thus permitting the ejector levers to be mounted with minimal addition of dimension to the width of the connector. The open section of the sidewall of the header disadvantageously results in a weakened wall which in use tends to reduce the life of the header and occasionally causes damage to the header. Another problem associated with the sidewall mounted ejectors relates to the distance the connected female connector can be vertically moved by the ejector in order to separate the female connector from the header. Sidewall mounted ejectors commonly rely upon a stopping action provided between the ejector and cooperative structure located on the endwall of the header which limits the vertical throw-distance the female connector may be moved upon separation. Failure to provide full separation between the sockets of the female connector and the terminal posts of the header require the user to manually withdraw the connector from the header, thus increasing the potential for damage to either the header or connector.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an eject header having improved strength for longer life and minimal damage and also for providing maximum throw of the female connector upon operation of the ejector levers to separate the female connector from the eject header.